Le passé nous rattrape toujours
by fanny06
Summary: Crossover avec la série coeurs rebelles. JJ est rattrapée par un passé qu'elle avait fui...
1. Chapter 1

Il était à peine 7 heures du matin et toute l'équipe du BAU était réuni dans la salle de conférence attendant que JJ vienne leur parler du nouveau dossier sur lequel ils allaient devoir travailler.

Ils attendaient depuis une demi-heure que la jeune femme arrive et chacun d'entre eux commençaient à exprimer un certain agacement. Il était plus que rare que JJ leur demande de venir et qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là à leur arrivée avec du café pour chacun.

Hotch s'impatientait vraiment, il avait laissé sa femme et son fils pour arriver le plus vite possible au bureau et sa mauvaise humeur était de plus en plus grande.

**HOTCH** : _L'un de vous à t'il vu JJ en arrivant ? Dans les couloirs ou dans son bureau_ ?

**PRENTISS** : _Non_

**GARCIA** : _mais elle nous a appelé d'ici, non ? Elle devrait être là ! Je pourrais aller voir à son bureau…_

**REID** : _non, quand elle m'a appelé, j'ai entendu la télé, elle devait être chez elle quand elle a été contacté pour la nouvelle affaire et elle nous a prévenu directement avant même de quitter sa maison. Elle doit être sur le chemin._

Ils continuaient à discuter lorsque le téléphone de Garcia se mit à sonner.

**GARCIA** : _Hello, mon agent de liaison préférée !_

**JJ** : _Chuchotant_ : _Garcia, il faut que tu m'aides. Je suis dans le coffre d'une voiture. J'ai été enlevée ! Préviens les autres._

Garcia mis immédiatement son téléphone sur haut parleur.

**PRENTISS :**_ On t'entend JJ ! Où es tu ? Avec qui ?_

**JJ : **_Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis, la voiture bouge, je … je suis avec Walt Blaine, il est fiché, il a fait de la prison jusque … je ne sais pas, il devrait encore y être… je ne comprends pas comment il a pu sortir c'est…c'est … je ne comprends pas, il n'aurait pas du…_

**MORGAN : **_JJ ma puce, calme toi, on va te trouver mais il faut que tu sois claire d'accord !_

**JJ :**_ Oui, je me calme, désolé, j'ai peur. _

**HOTCH :**_ On comprend mais ça va aller, nous allons te trouver. Garcia est en train de localiser ton portable, on va te trouver. _

**JJ :**_ Non !! Walt, lâche moi, noooooooooooon !_

A ce moment là, la communication fut coupée et l'équipe se tint une minute dans un silence sinistre attendant de savoir si leur reine de l'informatique avait pu localiser JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

L'attente ne fut pas très longue et lorsque Garcia leva les yeux sur les membres de l'équipe, ils comprirent sans un mot qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de JJ.

**GARCIA : **_ça a coupé trop tôt. Je… je n'ai pas pu la localiser. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée !_

**MORGAN : **_C' est rien ma puce, ce n'est pas de ta faute !_ Viens là !

Morgan serra Garcia contre lui et celle-ci se mit à pleurer. Emilie qui regardait la scène laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses. Reid tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens et il avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde. Il se retranchait en lui pour ne pas affronter ce qui était en train de se passer. Rossi observait la scène d'un air triste, lui aussi touché par la disparition de JJ. Hotch décida de prendre les choses en main pour retrouver la jeune femme.

**HOTCH : **_Ecoutez moi, je sais que vous êtes vraiment touché par la disparition de JJ et que ça va être très dur mais il faut que l'on se mette immédiatement au boulot pour la retrouver. Elle ne voudrait pas nous voir pleurer mais nous voir en action en train de la chercher. _

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles de Hotch.

**GARCIA :**_ Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour retrouver ma JJ. _

**ROSSI : **_Pour commencer, que savons-nous ?_

Reid, soulagé de faire quelque chose, se leva et commença à écrire sur un tableau blanc.

**REID : **_Nous savons que JJ a été enlevé chez elle ou sur le chemin pour venir ici._

**EMILIE : **_Et elle connaît son agresseur : Walt Blaine. Garcia qu'as tu sur lui dans ta base de données ?_

Garcia se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier et au bout de quelques minutes, elle afficha, sur le grand écran de la salle de conférence, le dossier de Walt pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

**GARCIA : **_Au non ! C'est mauvais tout ça !_

**ROSSI :**_ Walt Blaine, 59 ans, condamné à vingt ans de prison pour le viol de ses belles filles et pour le meurtre de l'une d'elle._

**HOTCH : **_Garcia,__Tu as le nom des jeunes filles ?_

**GARCIA : **_Oui, Shelby et Jessica Merrick. Apparemment, il a commencé par violé l'aîné Shelby lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuit de chez elle quand elle était âgé de 13 ans. C'est là qu'il s'en est pris à Jessica qui avait à ce moment là 10 ans._

**EMILY : **_même après toutes ces années dans ce travail, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que des hommes tels que lui puisse exister. Vous imaginez ces pauvres gamines._

__**HOTCH :**_ Le jour où ça ne te choquera plus il faudra arrêter ce boulot. C'est plutôt sain que nous soyons encore dégoûtés par ce genre d'homme. Cela étant dit, qu'elle est le lien avec JJ ?_

JJ ouvrit les yeux en sentant une goutte d'eau sur son visage. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé et ce souvenir la fit se relever à toute vitesse. Elle regretta très vite ce mouvement trop brusque car pour l'assommer Walt lui avait donné un violent coup sur la tête et la 

douleur dans celle-ci se réveilla immédiatement. JJ du poser sa tête contre le mur et fermer les yeux pour tenter de faire diminuer son mal de tête et la nausée qui l'accompagnait.

_Merci pour la review. Moi aussi j'ai commencé à regarder esprit criminel grâce au personnage de Shelby dans cœurs rebelles. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui concerne Shelby dans la vraie série alors je brode un peu. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira._


	3. Chapter 3

**HOTCH : **_Alors Garcia, tu as quelque chose qui pourrait relier JJ à cet homme ?_

**GARCIA : **_Non, j'ai entré JJ et Walter Blaine sur chaque moteur de recherche que j'ai a disposition et on peut dire que j'en ai beaucoup. Je ne trouve pas le rapport entre eux. Peut être qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu et qu'il lui a dit son nom quand il l'a enlevé, c'est bizarre mais qui sait avec un homme comme lui._

**ROSSI : **_Je ne crois pas Garcia. Je pense qu'elle le connaît vraiment et qu'elle est ou a été très proche de lui._

**GARCIA :**_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun rapport entre JJ et ce monstre. _

**EMILIE**_ : je crois que Rossi a raison. Quand JJ a … crié juste avant que le téléphone ne s'arrête, elle l'a appelé Walt, pas Walter, je dirai que ça dénote une certaine familiarité entre eux._

**REID**_ : Oui, et elle l'a tutoyé. Je dirai aussi que JJ connaît cet homme et qu'elle le connaît bien._

**MORGAN**_ : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir quel est le lien entre eux !_

**HOTCH**_** : **__Garcia, il faudrait que l'on connaisse tous les endroits où Walter Blaine a pu aller dans les quinze dernières années. On trouvera peut être une piste._

JJ rouvrit ses yeux. La lumière avait été allumée et elle pu enfin voir le lieu où elle était retenu. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de cave extrêmement sale. L'eau que JJ avait reçu sur le visage quelques heures plus tôt provenait d'un tuyau percé au plafond. Elle cru apercevoir du mouvement dans un coin de la pièce et elle en déduit que cet endroit devait être infesté de rats et de bestioles en tout genre. Après avoir examiné la pièce, elle se demanda comment la lumière avait été allumée. Elle finit par conclure qu'elle avait du s'assoupir et que Walt avait du venir lui rendre une petite visite. Elle en était à ce point de son raisonnement lorsque ce dernier fit son apparition. Il resta d'abord posté au seuil de la pièce. JJ ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son changement physique l'impressionna. Il faut dire que dix années de prison laissent des séquelles assez importantes, surtout pour un homme reconnu coupable de pédophilie.

Les cicatrices que JJ aperçu sur le visage de cet homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde la remplirent d'un semblant de joie. Les circonstances ne lui permettaient pas d'être totalement heureuse mais le fait de savoir qu'il avait souffert en prison amena tout de même un peu de joie dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Cette joie ne dura pas longtemps. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle y reconnu la lueur de méchanceté et de pure cruauté qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle su immédiatement qu'il allait lui faire payer d'avoir permis son arrestation et d'être en quelque sorte responsable de ces années d'enfermement.

En effet, l'homme entra dans la pièce et sorti de derrière son dos une batte de Baseball. Batte que JJ connaissait parfaitement et qu'elle savait être une arme redoutable entre les mains de Walt.

**Walt : **_Alors, « JJ », mon amour, je t'ai manqué ?_

**JJ : **_Pauvre fou, je t'interdis de m'appeler ton amour. Je ne suis rien pour toi et tu n'es rien pour moi. Espèce de monstre._

**Walt :**_ Tu crois que tu peux me parler comme ça ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'insulter après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir …_

**JJ : **_ce que je t'ai fait subir, j'espère que tu plaisante espèce de pervers. Tu méritais chaque seconde de prison que tu as pu faire, tu méritais ce que l'on a pu te faire là bas. J'espère que tu as souffert et que chaque nuit en fermant les yeux pour t'endormir tu revois les images de ces moments où l'on t'a blessé. Je regrette seulement que tu ne sois pas mort…._

JJ ne pu rien rajouté de plus, l'obscurité venait de l'engloutir. Walter, fou de rage, avait levé la batte de baseball et l'avait dirigé sur le crâne de la jeune femme. En une seconde, elle s'était évanouie et du sang commença à s'égoutter de son front. Walter, qui ne s'était pas calmé, continuait à la frapper de toutes ses forces avec la batte et à lui donner de nombreux coup de pieds d'une violence inouïe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Au BAU, les amis de JJ cherchaient toujours la solution pour pouvoir retrouver celle qu'ils considéraient tous comme un membre de leur famille, un membre important. JJ était celle qu'ils avaient tous envie de protéger. Elle était en quelque sorte le cœur de leur équipe. Ils l'aimaient, chacun à sa manière mais tous avec autant de force. Elle était la petite fille ou la nièce de certains, la sœur de beaucoup, la femme rêvée de l'un d'eux.

Ils étaient donc vraiment déterminé à la retrouver vivante. Pour cela, ils étaient en train d'établir une liste de tous les lieux et de toutes les personnes que Walter avait côtoyé, des gens qui avaient témoignés à son procès. Peut être que l'un d'eux pourrait les aider pour retrouver JJ.

Walter n'avait pas d'adresse connu pour le moment. Après la prison, il n'y avait aucune information sur l'endroit où ce monstre aurait pu emmener JJ. En faisant leurs recherches, ils avaient découverts que l'homme aurait du être encore en prison pour une vingtaine d'années mais que les rouages de la Justice lui avait permis de sortir bien plus tôt. Cette information rendit Morgan complètement fou de rage. L'une de ses meilleures amies risquait sa vie pour une question de procédure. Il fallu qu'Emilie et Garcia redoublent de diplomatie pour qu'il parvienne à se calmer et à recommencer à fouiller dans le passé de Walter Blaine.

**EMILIE : **_Garcia, est ce que tu aurais l'adresse de cette fille, Shelby. Elle pourra surement nous aider._

**GARCIA :**_ Je sais, j'y ai pensé mais il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle après le procès. Elle a témoigné et après ça on n'a plus rien. J'ai une copie de son témoignage. Cette gamine avait seize ans au moment du procès. _

**REID : **_Elle avait du courage. Si j'ai bien tout compris, Walter a été arrêté une première fois parce qu'elle a dit à la police ce qu'il lui faisait subir, les coups, les violences sexuelles. Elle et sa sœur devaient témoigner au procès de ce qu'elles avaient vécu à cause de lui. Mais il a été libéré sous caution avant le procès et il a empêché Jessica, la plus jeune, de parler pour toujours. Elle a été assassinée à coup de batte de baseball selon le légiste qui s'est occupé de l'autopsie. Walter a très vite était reconduit en prison, il y avait un témoin de ce qu'il avait fait à Jessica et il a été condamné à la prison à vie. _

**HOTCH : **_Le témoin était Shelby. Il a tué sa sœur devant elle pour la dissuadé de parler. C'est vraiment un enfoiré._

**MORGAN : **_Oui mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée, elle était clairement gênante et elle en savait beaucoup trop alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée._

**ROSSI : **_Dans sa folie, il a peut être le sentiment que Shelby et lui sont lié comme mari et femme. Il n'a pas pu se résigner et tuer cette femme qu'il croit être totalement à lui. Il était clairement en plein un délire._

**GARCIA : **_Que de bonnes nouvelles, JJ est avec un fou furieux, violents, un vrai psychopathe. Il faut la sortir de là et vite… _

**… :**_ Je suis d'accord avec toi Garcia. JJ a vraiment besoin d'aide … _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

… **:**_ Je suis d'accord avec toi Garcia. JJ a vraiment besoin d'aide …_

**REID : **_Gidéon, mince alors, ça fais plaisir de vous revoir, on va avoir besoin des meilleurs pour retrouver JJ. Vous nous manquiez._

… **: **_Je pourrais peut être être utile aussi alors !_

**MORGAN : **_ELLE, ce n'est pas vrai, ça pour une surprise ! Bien sûr que vous allez être utile tous les deux. C'est vraiment génial que vous soyez là. Je n'en reviens pas !_

**HOTCH : **_Je ne veux pas gâcher ces retrouvailles mais ce serait bien que l'on retrouve JJ pour qu'elle participe aussi à cela._

**ELLE : **_Il a raison ! Au boulot ! _

**HOTCH : **_Vous avez eu les dossiers que je vous ai faxés ?_

**GIDEON**_ : Oui, c'est bon, on est au point !_

**MORGAN : **est ce_que quelque chose vous a frappé, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider._

**ELLE : **_Pour nous, la clé de tout cela c'est cette Shelby. Je pense qu'il faut la retrouver pour retrouver JJ. Elle est un peu notre carte au trésor._

**EMILY : **_Je suis d'accord ! Que savons-nous sur cette fille ?_

**GARCIA : **_On sait ce que Walter lui a fait, on sait qu'elle a fui la maison à 13 ans. Elle a un casier judiciaire. _

**MORGAN : **_Un casier ? Pour quel motif ? Fugue ?_

**GARCIA : **_Attend, je cherche. Au non ! _

**REID : **_QUOI ?_

**GARCIA :**_ Elle a un casier pour consommation de substance illicites et…_

**ELLE : **_Et quoi ?_

**GARCIA : **_Pour prostitution ! Elle avait seulement 14 ans quand elle a été appréhendée par la police. _

**EMILY : **_Pauvre gamine !_

**GIDEON : **_Et après que s'est il passé ?_

**GARCIA :**_ Elle a été envoyé dans une école pour jeunes en difficulté. « Horizon » est une école qui leur permet de prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie. Apparemment ça a fonctionné. Shelby est resté là jusqu'au procès de son beau père. Après ça comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, plus rien, aucune trace._

**HOTCH : **_Que diriez vous d'une petite ballade à cette fameuse école, ils pourront peut être nous dire où se trouve Shelby. Ils l'ont sauvé d'après ce qu'elle a dit pendant qu'elle témoignait, elle ne peut pas avoir coupé les ponts avec ses anges gardiens. Ils pourront nous aider, j'en suis sûr._

**ROSS : **_Alors c'est parti !_

Ils partirent donc tous en direction d' « horizon » mais ils étaient loin de se douter de l'ampleur de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir.

JJ, elle, était en train de se réveiller une fois de plus. Ironiquement, elle se dit que ça avait été son occupation principale depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à son pire cauchemar devant sa maison en partant travaillé ce matin là. Cette pensée l'emmena à se demandait depuis combien de temps, elle était retenu par Walt. Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle s'efforça d'oublier cette question qui était assez stressante. La douleur qu'elle ressenti dans tout son corps en essayant de se relever lui permis assez vite de ne plus penser du tout. Elle regarda les dégâts que Walter avait pu faire en la frappant et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait tenté de la soigner. Elle avait un bandage autour des côtes, ses blessures avaient été désinfectées. Ce constat et la vision de Walt en train de la toucher même pour la soigner lui donna la nausée et elle ne pu se retenir de vomir. Quand elle eu fini de vider le contenu de son estomac, elle pleura silencieusement. Elle pleura sur elle-même, sur ses souvenirs douloureux, sur ses amis qu'elle considérait comme de la famille et sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir découvrir pour la retrouver, toutes ces choses de sa vie qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de leur cacher…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

L'avion se posa sur la piste et quelques minutes plus tard, Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, Emily, Elle, Reid, Morgan et Garcia en descendirent.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture de location et partirent en direction d'Horizon, la fameuse école qui allait peut être leur permettre de retrouver JJ.

A peine arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment d'accueil pour essayer de trouver Peter Scarbrow.

**… : **_Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ?_

**HOTCH : **_Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner du FBI. _

Ils sorti sa carte du FBI pour la lui montrer.

**HOTCH : **_Et voici les agents Rossi, Gideon, Prentiss, Reid, Greenway, Morgan, Garcia. _

**… : **_Bonjour, je suis Sophie Scarbrow, la directrice adjointe de cette école. Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

**REID : **_Pourrions nous aller dans votre bureau s'il vous plaît ?_

**GIDEON : **_Et nous voudrions parler à Peter Scarbrow en même temps si il est ici._

**SOPHIE : **_Oui, sans problème. Mon bureau est là, en face de vous, vous pouvez vous y installer. Je vais chercher Peter et nous pourrons parler._

**ROSSI : **_Merci beaucoup._

Ils attendirent dans le bureau pendant environ dix minutes puis Sophie et Peter firent leur entrée.

**PETER : **_Bonjour, je suis Peter Scarbrow. Sophie m'a dit que vous êtes du FBI. Je dois dire que je me demande ce que vous faites ici._

**EMILY : **_Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais nous sommes ici dans le cadre de l'une de nos affaires. Nous sommes profiler et l'une de nos collègue a disparu hier._

**SOPHIE : **_Je suis désolée pour vous mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec nous._

**REID : **_Oui, excusez nous d'être si peu précis, nous sommes un peu confus et perturbés en ce moment. _

**HOTCH : **_Je vais essayer d'être clair. Notre amie a disparu hier matin, elle nous a appelés après son kidnapping et elle nous a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans le coffre d'une voiture. Elle nous a aussi dit que l'homme qui l'avait emmené s'appelait Walter Blaine._

**PETER : **_WALTER BLAINE !! Vous êtes sûr ? Il est en prison normalement, il ne peut pas l'avoir kidnappée de là bas, ce n'est pas possible. _

**ELLE : **_Vous vous souvenez donc de cet homme ?_

**PETER : **_Si je m'en souviens. Je crois que tous les gens qui ont rencontré ce monstre ne peuvent pas l'oublier. Il a fait de la vie de Shelby un enfer. Mais aujourd'hui il est en prison, j'en suis sûr. Il ne peut pas s'agir de l'homme qui a enlevé votre amie. Il y a peut être un autre Walter Blaine. _

**ROSSI : **_Non, il s'agit bien du même homme. Il a été libéré pour bonne conduite. Il est libre depuis environ deux mois._

**SOPHIE : **_Au mon dieu ! C'est impossible ! Comment ont-ils pu libérer cet homme ? _

Peter se rapprocha de Sophie et la serra dans ses bras. L'équipe de Profiler n'éprouva aucune difficulté pour remarquer que ces deux là étaient vraiment bouleversés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient de leur annoncer.

**MORGAN : **_Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide pour retrouver notre amie. Pourriez-vous nous dire si vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu l'emmener ou au moins nous dire où vit Shelby Merrick. Nous devons lui parler. Elle aura sûrement des informations pour nous._

**PETER : **_SHELBY ! C'est pas vrai, je n'ai même pas pensé à elle ! Il faut la prévenir ! Sophie, elle va être bouleversée !_

**SOPHIE : **_Elle s'est enfin reconstruite et ce salaud va lui gâcher la vie une fois de plus. _

**GARCIA : **_Nous sommes désolés pour Shelby mais nous devons faire vite. JJ a besoin de nous. S'il vous plaît, dites nous tout ce que vous savez, que l'on puisse la retrouver. Je ne supporterais pas que cet homme lui fasse du mal. Aidez nous !_

Pendant le discours de Garcia, toutes l'équipe pu voir les visages de Peter et Sophie blêmirent. Ils eurent l'air encore plus choqués que lorsqu'ils avaient appris la libération de Walter Blaine.

**PETER : **_Vous avez dit… vous avez…. Comment s'appelle votre amie exactement ?_

**ELLE : **_Jennifer Jareau. Pourquoi ?_

En entendant ce nom, Sophie s'évanouie dans les bras de Peter…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**PETER : **_Vous avez dit… vous avez…. Comment s'appelle votre amie exactement ?_

**ELLE : **_Jennifer Jareau. Pourquoi ?_

En entendant ce nom, Sophie s'évanouie dans les bras de Peter…

**PETER : **_Sophie, Sophie, réveille toi !_

Sophie ouvrit les yeux et ils se remplir immédiatement d'une terreur incroyable.

**SOPHIE : **_Tu as entendu Peter. Walt a emmené JJ. Il l'a emmené. C'est… elle doit être terrifiée. _

**PETER : **_Je sais Sophie mais regarde tous ces gens. Ils sont là pour la sauver. Ils vont la retrouver, elle ira bien et elle s'en remettra. Elle est forte, tu le sais. Et si cet enfoiré lui fait le moindre mal, je te jure que je le tuerai. Cette fois, je le tuerai, rien ne m'arrêtera !_

L'équipe du BAU ne comprenait pas vraiment la scène qui venait de se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ces gens connaissaient JJ, ils la connaissaient très bien et ils l'aimaient. Garcia ne fut pas étonnée que ces gens soient attachés à sa meilleure amie, en effet qui pourrait ne pas aimer JJ.

**REID : **_Peter, Sophie, nous ne comprenons pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous connaissez JJ et quel est son lien avec Shelby._

**PETER : **_Oui, oui, mais vous devriez tous vous assoir. C'est assez compliqué._

Ils obéirent tous, impatient de connaître enfin la vérité et de sortir du brouillard dans lequel toute cette histoire les avait plongé.

JJ commençait de son côté à se demander où Walt pouvait bien être passé. Depuis la visite où il l'avait battu, il n'était pas réapparu. Elle commençait à sentir la faim et la soif. Peut être avait il décidé de la laisser mourir là, comme ça. Bizarrement cette idée ne lui sembla pas être la pire solution. Evidemment elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle aimait la vie, sa vie. Elle adorait son travail et tous ces amis. Elle aimait aider les gens. Elle avait une vie bien remplie, pleine d'amour. Beaucoup des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés depuis son adolescence étaient devenu sa famille et elle se dit que beaucoup de gens lui manquerait si elle ne devait mourir et qu'elle leur manquerait surement elle aussi. Malgré tout cela, elle était persuadée que puisque Walter la détenait, elle allait mourir. Elle espérait seulement que sa mort ne serait pas trop douloureuse. Elle avait vu tellement d'horreur avec son métier qu'elle voyait défilé des images cauchemardesques devant ses yeux. Elle pensait donc que mourir de faim pourrait être une solution à peu près supportable. L'option qu'elle préférait rester quand même de voir arriver Reid pour la sauver. Elle y avait cru pendant longtemps mais plus le temps passait plus elle avait du mal à croire que ses amis la retrouverait à temps.

Depuis qu'elle était enfermée elle pensait beaucoup à Reid. Bizarrement, elle commençait à se demander quelle pouvait être la nature de ses sentiments pour lui : de l'amitié simple ou un amour profond. Si elle était vraiment totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que son cœur penchait plutôt pour de l'amour. Elle aimait cet homme. Il était bon, gentil, dévoué, plus qu'intelligent, à l'écoute de ses besoins … Elle l'aimait tout simplement et elle avait vraiment envie de le revoir.

Pendant que JJ réfléchissait à ses sentiments pour Reid, celui-ci écoutait avec attention tout ce que Peter Scarbrow avait à leur apprendre. D'ailleurs toute l'équipe écoutait attentivement les paroles de Peter.

**PETER : **_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je vais essayer de faire simple. Vous ne vous trompé pas en disant qu'il y a un lien entre Shelby et JJ mais vous ne savez pas à quel point ce lien est fort… En fait, Shelby et JJ ne font qu'une. _

**GARCIA : **_Comment ça « ne font qu'une ». Elles sont quoi, sœurs, jumelles, cousines ?_

**SOPHIE : **_Non ce que Peter veut dire c'est que Shelby et Jennifer sont les deux prénoms d'une seule et même personne. _

**REID : **_C'est impossible. Elle nous l'aurait dit. Nous sommes ces amis. Elle n'aurait pas gardé un secret aussi lourd. Elle l'aurait au moins dit à Garcia._

**PETER : **_Je suis désolé que vous deviez apprendre tout ça de cette manière mais il ne faut pas en vouloir à JJ. Cette partie de sa vie est très douloureuse. Je vous expliquerai plus tard pourquoi elle s'appelle JJ maintenant mais il faut savoir que ce changement de nom et sa nouvelle vie sont une bénédiction pour elle. Je pense que si elle ne vous a rien dit ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en vous mais pour se protéger de son passé. Elle voulait surement avoir une vie normale et ne rien dire était un moyen comme un autre pour avoir cette tranquillité._

**HOTCH : **_Nous comprenons, je crois. Par contre, cette nouvelle donne change beaucoup de choses. JJ étant Shelby, nous savons maintenant pourquoi Blaine lui en veut. Il pourrait lui faire beaucoup de mal pour se venger. Nous devons la retrouver le plus vite possible. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas déjà morte._

**MORGAN : **_Si il lui a fait du mal, je jure qu'il ne restera pas en vie très longtemps !!_

**ROSSI : **_Peter, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où Walter aurait emmené Shelby si il l'avait enlevé à l'époque. _

**PETER : **_Non, je ne vois pas, je suis désolé. _

**SOPHIE : **_Peut être que Daisy ou Scott auront une idée. Je vais les appeler tout de suite. _

**EMILY : **_Qui sont ils ?_

**PETER : **_Ce sont des amis de JJ, de l'époque où ils étaient étudiants ici. Ils sont toujours très proches de JJ même maintenant. Apparemment, ils s'appellent souvent et ils se voient dès que leurs boulots le leur permettent. JJ est très occupée mais je pense que vous le savez déjà. J'espère qu'ils auront une idée. Il faut absolument la sauver. Elle est comme une fille pour Sophie et moi, elle passe même noël à la maison depuis des années. On s'est beaucoup attachée à elle quand elle était ici. Il faut dire qu'elle a tellement souffert et elle était tellement abîmée émotionnellement quand elle est arrivée ici que de la voir changer, s'épanouir, devenir une personne ouverte et digne de confiance a été un réel enchantement pour nous deux. J'ai rarement vu une transformation aussi radicale chez nos étudiants. Elle avait juste besoin de calme et d'amour pour se construire. Je…je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. _

**REID : **_Aucun de nous ne le supporterais. _

**PETER : **_J'aurais du faire le lien tout de suite entre vous et JJ. Vous êtes du FBI, profiler et j'ai entendu chacun de vos noms un milliard de fois dans la bouche de JJ. Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre plus vite que sa vie était en danger. Vous auriez gagné du temps. _

**EMILY : **_Ne vous en faites pas. Rien n'est de votre faute. Vous nous avez déjà beaucoup aidés. Il ne faut surtout pas culpabiliser. JJ ne voudrait pas que vous vous en vouliez. _

Sophie revint, essoufflée. Elle avait couru pour leur dire ce qu'elle avait appris le plus rapidement possible.

**SOPHIE : **_J'ai eu Scott au téléphone. Il m'a dit que Walt possédait un vieil entrepôt pas très loin d'ici. Selon lui, ils pourraient être là mais il ne se souvient pas de l'endroit exact. Il sait juste que ça servait à l'époque d'entrepôt à bois donc ça ne dois pas être loin de la forêt._

**MORGAN : **_Garcia chérie, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le trouver._

**GARCIA : **_J'en suis sûre. C'est moi la meilleure, ne l'oublie pas. Je vais retrouver ma JJ._

**REID : **_LES BOIS, LES BOIS !! Morgan, tu te souviens, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait peur des bois depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Je suis sûr que cet entrepôt est dans les bois. Il devait l'y emmené et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas les bois. On va la retrouver, c'est sûr !!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

JJ se sentait faiblir. Elle avait toujours eu une faille en elle et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de se briser totalement. Le problème étant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se reconstruire une fois de plus. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à remettre sa vie sur le bon chemin…

Walt entra doucement et regarda JJ avec un sourire cruel. Celui qu'il avait toujours eu sur le visage quand il s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal.

WALT : Tu es réveillée mon ange. J'espère que tu te sens mieux. J'ai de grands projets pour toi aujourd'hui. Enfin pour nous !! On va se souvenir du bon vieux temps. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé ça. Allez ma Shelby, je vais y aller doucement, tu vas adorer.

JJ n'eut aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre. Elle frissonna, trembla puis son regard croisa celui de Walt. Et en un instant, elle vit celui qu'il était devenu. Il était plus vieux, plus faible que dans son enfance. Et elle était plus forte, moins vulnérable qu'à l'époque. Bien sûr, elle était blessée, fatiguée. Il l'avait amoindri. Mais il pensait s'attaquer à Shelby, la gamine effrayé qui voulait juste protéger sa sœur et elle n'était plus cette Shelby, elle était devenu JJ, l'agent Jennifer Jareau du FBI. Elle avait grandi, vu beaucoup d'horreur et survécu. Elle avait des amis extraordinaires, ceux du BAU et ceux de l'école avec lesquelles elle était restée en contact : Garcia, Morgan, Emily, Reid, Hotch, Gideon, Elle, Daisy, Scott. Elle avait même en quelque sorte des parents qu'elle aimait et chose importante pour elle qui l'aimaient en retour. : Peter et Sophie. Elle eut l'impression que chacun d'eux étaient présents dans cette pièce avec elle et qu'ils la poussaient à se battre, à être forte, à ne surtout pas se laissait faire.

JJ su alors que Walt ne pourrait pas la détruire, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Il pourrait lui faire du mal physiquement mais il ne l'atteindrait plus psychologiquement. Et JJ sourit.

WALT : Je savais que tu en avais envie. Dépêchons nous, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Toutes ces années loin de ton corps. Sans pouvoir te toucher, te posséder. Et maintenant, ce temps est révolu. Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens…

JJ : Non Walt, je ne suis pas à toi. Tu n'es rien et tu n'as rien. Je ne suis plus ta chose. Tu n'as plus de pouvoir sur moi. Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait sourire en ce moment ? J'ai pitié de toi, tu es pathétique.

Walt : Tu pense vraiment pouvoir me parler de cette façon. Je ne te laisserai pas me manquer de respect. Je vais te montrer qui est pathétique. Je viens de changer d'avis. Finalement, je ne serais pas doux et je crois que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce qu'il va se passer ici. Je vais te détruire Shelby.

Walt se rua sur JJ. Celle-ci se défendit de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Mais lui aussi mis toutes ses forces dans cette bataille. Il attrapa la tête de JJ et la frappa au sol de plus en plus fort. Il était dans une rage folle. JJ s'évanouit presque immédiatement mais il continua à la frapper. Il la frappa encore et encore pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin il se calma, le corps de JJ ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême. Sa jambe avait un angle étrange Elle était très probablement cassée. Sa respiration était saccadée. JJ n'eut aucune réaction quand Walt la déshabilla et elle ne le senti prendre possession d'elle. Walt fit ce pourquoi il était venu et laissa JJ blessée, nue sur le sol de la pièce crasseuse dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé. Quand il ferma la porte, il souriait. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Une fois de plus, il avait réussi. Rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter…


End file.
